


Kąt

by Mirasolla



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Post-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Hordak, Entrapta i pytania o przyszłość.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Kąt

**Author's Note:**

> Trochę inspirowane odrzuconym storyboardem, który miał trafić do S05E13. Imię "Fałszywego Hordaka" wzięte z fandomu. Nadal mam wiele pytań co do tej dwójki, ale piąty sezon dał mi zbyt wiele uczuć, bo to było po prostu _zbyt dobre_.

Wyciągnął do niej talerz z miniaturowymi bułeczkami wypełnionymi farszem.

— Proszę.

Entrapta nawet na niego nie spojrzała, pochłonięta majstrowaniem w panelu kontrolnym Darli.

— Chwilę! — odpowiedziała, odłączając jakiś kabel. Obejrzała go ze wszystkich stron. — Nie jestem pewna, gdzie należy to wpiąć. Rzadko to mówię, ale tym razem wolałabym się nie pomylić. Zazwyczaj, jeśli coś mi początkowo nie wychodzi, nie oznacza to wcale porażki, tylko okazję do poszukiwania nowych rozwiązań, bo to przecież wyzwania są w nauce najbardziej ekscytujące, ale Adora chyba tego nie rozumie, bo pozwoliła mi tu pracować pod warunkiem, że nie zrobię krzywdy Darli. Powiedziała mi to co najmniej siedem razy, więc to musi być ważne. — Z czułością poklepała niebieską ścianę statku. — Nie martw się, Darlo, nigdy nie zrobiłabym ci krzywdy. W każdym razie nie takiej, której nie umiałabym potem naprawić, ale gdyby księżniczki to zobaczyły, próbowałyby nas stąd wyrzucić, a to tylko niepotrzebnie spowolniłoby pracę.

Hordak trochę podniósł się ze swojego miejsca na podłodze. Zajrzał Entrapcie przez ramię.

— Wejście po lewej — podpowiedział.

Entrapta bez wahania wpięła kabel we wskazane miejsce. Statek zaszumiał cicho. Księżniczka zaklaskała w dłonie i wydała z siebie radosny pisk.

— Doskonale! — Wyjęła dyktafon i włosami wcisnęła guzik nagrywania. — Darla, wpis czternasty. Prace nad usprawnieniem działania silnika statku postępują. Jeśli nam się uda, zwiększymy jego prędkość maksymalną o piętnaście procent. Wciąż potrzebujemy wykonać więcej prób. — Schowała dyktafon i spojrzała na Hordaka, uśmiechając się szeroko. Jednym kucykiem nasunęła gogle na czoło. — Brakowało mi tego!

Hordak popatrzył na nią. Niebieskawe światło odbijało się w jej dużych różowych oczach.

Przytaknął. Jemu też tego brakowało, chociaż przez większość czasu nie zdawał sobie sprawy, za czym tęskni. Po prostu czuł, że coś zostało mu odebrane.

Potem ją zobaczył, gdy patrolował teren zajęty przez Horde’a Prime’a, i zrozumiał. Wtedy wolałby nic nie wiedzieć. Te wspomnienia mogły kosztować go życie, nawet jeśli ostatecznie go ocaliły.

Spojrzał w dół, przypominając sobie o talerzu trzymanym w dłoni. Jeszcze raz podał go Entrapcie.

— Powinniśmy to zjeść — oznajmił, niepewnie patrząc na kosz piknikowy, który dosłownie wciśnięto mu do rąk, zanim tu przyszedł. — W innym wypadku mój… brat będzie niepocieszony.

Dopiero po tych słowach Entrapta zwróciła uwagę na jedzenie. Z powrotem zamontowała w ścianie statku płytę zakrywającą kable. Chwyciła jedną bułeczkę między palce i wsadziła ją sobie do ust. Zmrużyła oczy w skupieniu, żeby zaraz otworzyć je szerzej.

— Pyszne! — oceniła zachwycona. — I tym razem są w idealnym rozmiarze. Wspomniałam Fał… Kadrohowi — poprawiła się — tylko raz, że wolę miniaturowe jedzenie, a on to zapamiętał i zastosował przy następnej próbie. To fascynujące, jak niedokończony klon szybko przyswaja nowe informacje. Muszę zbadać to przy kolejnych testach.

_Kadroh_. Właśnie to imię wybrał sobie jego brat, żeby nie nazywano go dłużej _Fałszywym Hordakiem_. Hordak sam na to nalegał. Ten klon nie był ani nim, ani nie był fałszywy. Zasługiwał na to, żeby nadać sobie imię.

— Trudno uwierzyć, że jesteśmy spokrewnieni — mruknął.

Entrapta wzięła kucykiem cały talerz z bułeczkami i ruszyła do kolejnego elementu panelu sterowania Darli, który chciała udoskonalić. Hordak wygrzebał z kosza piknikowego swój obiad zapakowany w srebrną saszetkę, ponieważ najwidoczniej Kadroh pomyślał o wszystkim. Wbił w nią słomkę i kilkoma łykami wypił pozbawiony smaku płyn. Wyrzucił opakowanie do kosza piknikowego. Podniósł się, żeby stanąć obok księżniczki.

— Czemu? Wyglądacie dokładnie tak samo, a przeprowadzone przeze mnie badania potwierdziły, że wasze kody genetyczne są identyczne — powiedziała ze wzrokiem utkwionym w ekranie wyświetlającym się nad jej głową. — Na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że jesteście braćmi, chociaż, technicznie rzecz biorąc, jesteście po prostu klonami.

Hordak chciał przypomnieć, że jego ciało było inne, słabsze niż ciała innych klonów. Po chwili sam upomniał się w myślach. Horde Prime go naprawił. Nie był już słaby, nie musiał się wstydzić i chować za pancerzem. Teoretycznie dostał to, czego zawsze pragnął, a jednak miał poczucie, że coś z niego wydarto. On sam próbował stworzyć dla siebie nowe ciało, a potem przestał próbować, bo Entrapta zbudowała dla niego egzoszkielet połączony ze zbroją. Jego brat za to pojawił się i w jednej chwili sprawił, że te lata walki całkowicie straciły na znaczeniu. To było prawie tak, jakby sobie z niego kpił, po raz kolejny udowadniając mu swoją wyższość i doskonałość. Hordak teraz w pełni pojmował, że wcale nie chciał, żeby Horde Prime go naprawiał. Nie wtedy, kiedy chodziło tylko o odebranie mu wspomnień i uczynienie go kolejnym pionkiem w wielkiej, niewolniczej armii. Marzył o doskonałości, o tym, by jego ciało było takie, jak innych klonów, ale nie po to, by stać się jedynie trybikiem, podobnym do tysięcy braci.

— Tak, ale poza wyglądem zewnętrznym całkowicie się różnimy — odparł.

Entrapta rękoma wstukiwała dane do komputera pokładowego, a włosami wsadzała sobie jedzenie do ust.

— Tak myślisz? — spytała. — Jakby nie patrzeć, obaj jesteście uszkodzonymi klonami Horde’a Prime’a i samodzielnie nabyliście własne poglądy oraz umiejętności, bardzo różne, to prawda, bo ty trafiłeś na Etherię i zająłeś się podbojem i rozwijaniem technologii, a Kadroh został nadwornym kucharzem w Bright Moon, ale można zauważyć tu pewien wzór. Oczywiście, nie możemy tego zbadać, bo tylko wy dwaj byliście w stanie przeżyć bez kontroli Prime’a, ale kto wie, co by było, gdybyście mogli rozwijać się w jednakowych warunkach.

— Ale nie mogliśmy — powiedział Hordak trochę ostrzejszym tonem, niż zamierzał. Zacisnął dłonie. — Nieważne, jak podobnie wyglądamy i kto nas stworzył. Jesteśmy dwiema różnymi osobami. Kadroh nigdy nie był i nie będzie mną.

Entrapta zatrzymała się w połowie ruchu i popatrzyła na niego. Na jej twarzy pojawiło się zmartwienie. Przechyliła lekko głowę. Zacisnęła usta.

— Nie, masz rację. Ludzie są zbyt skomplikowani i nieracjonalni, nie da się na nich tak eksperymentować, jak na maszynach. Bez względu na genetykę i to, co mówią testy, każdy z was jest inny. — Zamyśliła się, a potem podjęła na nowo: — Nie myślałeś nigdy, że to dlatego Horde Prime chciał się ciebie pozbyć?

— Mówiłem ci — odparł Hordak, nie rozumiejąc. — Horde Prime nienawidził mojego niedoskonałego ciała. Uznał mnie za bezużytecznego, więc wysłał mnie na pewną, jak mu się wydawało, śmierć.

Entrapta włosami odłożyła pusty talerz na bok. Potem oparła je o podłogę i usiadła na nich, krzyżując nogi, nagle całkowicie pochłonięta rozmową z Hordakiem.

Znał już ten błysk w oczach i niespokojne poruszanie palcami. Entrapta zawsze tak wyglądała, gdy wpadła na nowy pomysł i koniecznie chciała się nim z kimś podzielić. Szkoda, że niewielu chciało jej słuchać. Zdaniem Hordaka, nie wiedzieli, co tracą.

Zerknął na porzucone pismo Pierwszych wyświetlające się na ekranie Darli. Zwrócił wzrok na Entraptę, która teraz, siedząc na własnych włosach, była niewiele niższa od niego.

— Nie, nie, ale popatrz — zaczęła, gestykulując rękoma — Horde Prime od początku był w stanie naprawić twoje ciało, prawda?

Przytaknął, chociaż trudno było mu się z tym pogodzić. To oznaczało bowiem, że Horde Prime już dawno temu mógł mu pomóc i ulżyć mu w cierpieniach, ale zdecydował się tego nie robić. Tak jak wszystkie klony, Hordak chciał być wyjątkowy dla swojego stwórcy, a okazywało się, że wszyscy znaczyli równie niewiele. Każdego z nich w każdej chwili można było wymienić.

— Gdyby tylko o to mu chodziło, na pewno by to zrobił, ale jednak uczynił cię swoim generałem, więc może nie przeszkadzało mu to aż tak bardzo — kontynuowała Entrapta. — Co jeśli tak naprawdę od początku przeszkadzało mu to, że zacząłeś nabywać własną świadomość? Może właśnie to uważał za twoją największą niedoskonałość. Nie potrafił zmusić cię do pełnej uległości i to go przerażało. Nawet po tym, jak przybył na Etherię, próbował czyścić twoją pamięć, ale nie był w stanie naprawić błędu w twoim programowaniu, po prostu cię restartował, ale ty potem znowu sobie wszystko przypominałeś! To trochę tak jak z Kadrohem. Przez przypadek z Bowem trochę go popsuliśmy i za wcześnie go odłączyliśmy, ale potem się nim zajęliśmy i zaczął odczuwać własne emocje. Tylko że ty dokonałeś tego całkowicie sam. Zbuntowałeś się. Odłączyłeś się od sieci bez niczyjej pomocy. Stałeś się swoim własnym programistą!

Wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę. Gdy Entrapta to mówiła, brzmiało to jak najbardziej godna podziwu rzecz na świecie. Odwrócił wzrok.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że Horde Prime nienawidził mnie, bo czułem?

Entrapta zastanowiła się.

— Nie wiem, nie mam wystarczająco wiele danych, żeby to zbadać, ale myślę, że to logiczna hipoteza, skoro cały czas mówił te rzeczy o oczyszczeniu świata, a osoby, którym wszczepiał chipy, przestawały czuć cokolwiek. Traciły indywidualność i stawały się kolejnym elementem sieci połączonej wspólną świadomością, tak jak Catra. Prime chciał mieć nad wszystkim kontrolę, a nie da się kontrolować uczuć innych, więc odbierał im emocje i samodzielną wolę. Ty wyrwałeś się z tego systemu! Nic dziwnego, że chciał cię zniszczyć. To tylko kolejny dowód na to, że nie był bezbłędny. Zresztą, co to za naukowiec, który twierdzi, że wszystko wie i woli ukrywać swoje błędy, niż je naprawiać? Niewiedza to przecież cały sens odkrywania świata! — Rozłożyła ręce w pełnym oburzenia geście. Po krótkiej chwili zreflektowała się i dodała szybko: — Ale bardzo się cieszę, że mu się nie udało. Inaczej nie byłoby cię tutaj.

— Może i wyrwałem się spod jego wpływu, ale niewystarczająco — odpowiedział poważnie Hordak. — Horde Prime bez problemu przejął moje ciało, gdy tylko tego potrzebował. Wygrał. Ostatecznie mógł mi wszystko odebrać.

_Mógł mi odebrać ciebie_ — chciał powiedzieć, ale nie przeszło mu to przez gardło.

Nic z tego nie pamiętał, ale dowiedział się, że Horde Prime, gdy przejął kontrolę nad jego ciałem, chciał skrzywdzić Entraptę. Gdyby mu się to udało, Hordak nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczył. Nieważne, czy She-Ra by go po tym wszystkim uratowała. Wtedy nic by mu już nie zostało. Nie miałby ani brata, ani celu, ani Entrapty.

Poczuł na ramieniu delikatny dotyk jej włosów.

— Tak, ale Horde Prime zniknął, a ty nadal tam byłeś. Teraz jesteś już wolny — powiedziała miękko. — Nawet jeśli byłeś błędem Horde’a Prime’a, to właśnie ty doprowadziłeś do jego upadku i to ty przetrwałeś, a teraz możesz stać się, kim zechcesz.

Hordak znowu na nią spojrzał. Nie miał pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Poświęcił całe życie, żeby pokazać bratu, że jest coś wart mimo fizycznej słabości. Tak sobie tłumaczył swoje wygnanie, bo nie widział innego powodu, dla którego miałby zostać odrzucony, skoro robił wszystko, jak należało. Nie był już do końca pewien, czy sam doszedł do takich wniosków, czy to Horde Prime mu to wmówił. Oszukiwał się, że był dla brata kimś wyjątkowym, ale nie umiałby nawet stwierdzić, czy naprawdę kiedykolwiek pełnił funkcję generała w jego armii. Wszystko mu się mieszało.

Gdy Prime dotarł na Etherię, ukarał go. Wyśmiał dzieło jego życia. Hordak doskonale słyszał jego słowa, ale niemal do ostatniej chwili próbował je wypierać, bo nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości, że to wszystko od początku nie miało sensu. Jego brat nadal nim gardził, Catra go zdradziła, a Entrapta – jak wtedy mu się wydawało – nie żyła. Nie mógł osiągnąć sukcesu. Rzeczywiście był porażką.

Jego życie było kłamstwem, a on nie miał pojęcia, jak teraz nadać mu nowy cel.

Myślał już nad tym, co ze sobą zrobić. Mógłby raz na zawsze odejść z Etherii, która nigdy go nie obchodziła, ale nie miał dokąd. To wymagałoby budowy wyspecjalizowanego statku, znalezienia niezniszczonej przez Prime’a planety i, co najgorsze, wyglądałoby jak ucieczka. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że tutaj księżniczki przynajmniej nie zamierzały go zabijać, a on mimo wszystko zawdzięczał im życie. Nigdy nie był tchórzem. Jeśli będzie trzeba, poniesie konsekwencje swoich działań.

Na razie jednak Rebelia miała zbyt wiele spraw na głowie, żeby się nim zajmować, więc miał czas na przemyślenia. Nie protestował, gdy kazano mu pozostać w Bright Moon i przydzielono straż, która całymi dniami czuwała nad nim z oddali, chociaż Hordak nie do końca wiedział, kogo mieli chronić – innych przed nim czy jego przed gniewem dotkniętego latami wojny ludu. 

— Nie wiem, kim chcę być — wyznał niepewnie. — Ja… Nie wiem, co o tym wszystkim sądzić.

Entrapta kiwnęła energicznie głową.

— Ja myślę, że to wspaniałe — powiedziała pełnym przekonania głosem, uśmiechając się lekko. — I w porządku. Możesz się zastanowić, a w tym czasie popracować ze mną w laboratorium. Jeśli chcesz.

— Naprawdę byś tego chciała? — zapytał.

— Oczywiście! — odparła entuzjastycznie. — Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a przyjaciele pracują razem. Powiedziałam przecież, że mi cię brakowało. Zdobyliśmy ostatnio tyle nowych informacji i mamy teraz Darlę, a na Etherię wróciła magia. To otwiera całe pole nowych możliwości dla nauki! Chcę sprawdzić tak wiele teorii, przyda mi się pomoc. Twoja wiedza o kosmosie będzie tutaj niezastąpiona. To starczy nam na całe lata badań i kto wie, czego się w tym czasie dowiemy!

Hordak zawahał się. Na widok jej radości poczuł dziwne ukłucie w piersi. Przypomniał sobie o czymś, o czym zdecydowanie nie chciał pamiętać.

— Nie jestem pewien, czy zasługuję na twoją przyjaźń, Entrapto. Wiem, jak wiele szkód wyrządziłem na twojej planecie. Co gorsza, gdy Catra powiedziała mi, że mnie zdradziłaś, uwierzyłem jej.

Entrapta zamrugała zaskoczona. Wyraz jej twarzy nagle przygasł.

— Naprawdę tak pomyślałeś? — spytała ciszej i w jej głosie słychać było urazę.

Hordak przytaknął niechętnie.

— Tak, chociaż teraz wiem, w jak wielkim błędzie byłem. Gdybym mógł, niezwłocznie nakazałbym poszukiwania na Wyspie Bestii, ale dowiedziałem się zbyt późno. Wtedy nie mogłem już nic zrobić i bałem się, że nie żyjesz. Powinienem okazać ci więcej zaufania po tym, co dla mnie zrobiłaś. Dlatego teraz za to… — Nabrał powietrza. Te słowa przychodziły mu z trudem. — Przepraszam. 

Entrapta zacisnęła wargi i uciekła wzrokiem w bok. Przez chwilę milczeli i Hordak nie wiedział, co jeszcze powinien powiedzieć, ale w końcu księżniczka na niego spojrzała. Wzruszyła lekko ramionami.

— Ja też pomyliłam się co do moich przyjaciół. Wcale mnie nie porzucili. To było jedno wielkie nieporozumienie, Catra tylko tak mi powiedziała, żebym nie próbowała odejść ze Strefy Trwogi. Księżniczki były na mnie złe za to, że z tobą pracowałam, więc chyba też nie jestem najlepszą przyjaciółką, ale i tak lubię się z tobą przyjaźnić. — Jeszcze raz położyła mu włosy na ramieniu. — Ty popełniłeś błąd, ja też popełniłam błąd. Było, minęło. Wybaczam ci, więc nie martw się tym więcej.

Hordak przełknął ślinę. Położył zakończoną pazurami dłoń na jej miękkim kucyku. Entrapta zamrugała wyczekująco, wygodniej opierając podbródek na dłoniach.

Przez lata ślepego szukania aprobaty brata podjął zaledwie kilka decyzji, co do których miał pewność, że były wyrazem jego własnej woli, a nie programowania. Jedną z nich było pozwolenie Entrapcie na zbliżenie się do niego. Na początku wmawiał sobie, że robi to dla przyspieszenia pracy nad portalem, że wykorzystuje tylko jej umiejętności, ale potem coraz częściej myślał, że może wcale nie chce otwierać przejścia albo że nie musi tego robić tak od razu. Horde Prime odczytał to w jego myślach. Wypomniał mu to, bo może rzeczywiście nienawidził uczuć, a wtedy Hordak, trzęsąc się z przerażenia, ostatecznie przestał się łudzić. Zdążył tylko pomyśleć, że naprawdę nie tego chciał. Nie takiego uznania pragnął. To nie miało nic wspólnego z miłością.

Nieważne, czy Hordak był _doskonały_ , czy nie. Horde Prime kochał tylko i wyłącznie siebie samego.

Teraz jednak dostał drugą szansę. Nie było już jego brata ani Hordy. Entrapta przetrwała pobyt na Wyspie Bestii. Mógł znaleźć nową drogę, tak jak Kadroh odnalazł swoją. Krok po kroku stworzy swoją przyszłość i będzie miał pewność, że nigdy więcej nie zostanie niczyją marionetką.

— W takim razie z chęcią będę towarzyszył ci w pracach w laboratorium — oświadczył oficjalnym tonem, żeby ukryć rosnące zakłopotanie. — Jako… — Odchrząknął. — Twój przyjaciel. Tak długo, jak będziesz chciała prowadzić swoje badania.

Entrapta uśmiechnęła się i wydała z siebie nieokreślony dźwięk wyrażający radość.

— O, to świetnie, bo ja nigdy nie przestanę prowadzić badań! W takim razie nie traćmy czasu!

Chwyciła go za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę panelu sterowania Darli. Hordak zachwiał się na nogach, ale udało mu się nie przewrócić. Stanął u boku Entrapty przed ekranem wyświetlającym ciągnące się w nieskończoność rzędy danych i parametrów.

Spojrzał w bok, na szybę statku, za którą widać było otaczający ich Szepczący Las. Zapadał zmrok. Hordak widział w szybie swoje odbicie.

Gdy tylko mógł, wrócił do granatowych włosów i czerwonych oczu. Znowu zaczął ubierać się na czarno, ale nie nosił już zbroi, którą zamienił na płaszcze, koszule i długie tuniki. Przynajmniej tyle mógł zrobić, żeby odróżnić się od Horde’a Prime’a oraz innych klonów.

Dotknął fioletowego kryształu, który niegdyś Entrapta zamontowała w jego pancerzu i na którego widok znowu sobie o niej przypomniał. Nie miał gdzie go wmontować, ale zawiesił go sobie na łańcuszku i nosił na szyi.

Wcześniej rozszyfrował to, co było na nim napisane. _Kochany_. Obecność Entrapty sprawiała, że czuł się szczęśliwszy. To było coś zupełnie innego niż wszystko, do czego przyzwyczaił go brat, o wiele lepszego i bardziej właściwego. Tak jakby w całym wielkim wszechświecie znalazł jeden mały kąt, w którym nie budził strachu i nie był oszukiwany. Naprawdę mógłby w nim zostać.

Nie przerywając pracy, Entrapta wyciągnęła kosmyk włosów i owinęła go wokół dłoni Hordaka, w której ten trzymał kryształ.

Westchnął i wyprostował się, wsłuchując się w mamrotanie księżniczki do dyktafonu. Lekko zacisnął dłoń. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Może jeszcze nie umiał nazwać tego, co do niej czuł, ale był całkowicie pewien, że to uczucie należało tylko do niego.


End file.
